


Revealed to Light

by SpiderInn



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Wade, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderInn/pseuds/SpiderInn
Summary: After a brutal fight with a group of vicous creatures, Wade takes his little spider back to his apartment to wrap up and nurse back to health. Feelings come to light and the fluffy fluff gets real.





	Revealed to Light

After catching wind of a group of creatures wreaking havoc in the downtown area, Peter had wasted no time getting there. He was truly surprised, however, when he came face to face with a group of what appeared to be half human half zombie like things. They looked like less gory versions of the people from The Walking Dead. But these creatures were very much alive. What they were and where they had come from was not really critical at the moment though. Peter had to get them restrained and let whatever government group deal with them. There was a slight problem however. The creature things had long, sharp claws, their mouths were dripping with blood, and oh yeah, they were HELLA fast. 

Arriving downtown, Peter caught sight of one creature charging down the street like a freaking leopard, toward a cop before being shot down. Peter braced himself and knew he had to get the citizens to safety and lead the creatures out of downtown. So that was exactly what he did.

Fortunately, after lots of arm waving and yelling, he got most of their attention and lead them out of the downtown area.  
Unfortunately, they were really REALLY fast, and even as he swung from building to building, they were leaping across the rooftops and charging at him. Peter’s arms were burning with exhaustion so finally he had to land on a roof to rest. His break didn’t last long before he was practically surrounding by the fucking ugly creatures. He thanked whoever was above that he had managed to get them all away from the innocent citizens blocks away, but he felt sudden dread at the current situation. What appeared to be ten or so creatures surrounded him, growling. Then, within a blink, they were on him.

-

Peter fought the hardest he thinks he ever has. Webbing one in the face, punching another, ducking from sharp claws, elbowing guts, etc. It was intense and Peter knew if he paused for a moment, they could get a swipe at him. That was all it took a moment later however. Peter’s leg was swiped out from under him, and he went down with a thud. He tried to cover himself with his arms as claws began thrashing down on him. He knew this was it. He couldn’t get up, he couldn’t protect himself. He was done for.

Suddenly, through the vicious beating, Peter heard a familiar voice break through the growling and gasping of the fight.

“Spidey! Oh Shit!”

Wade.

And suddenly, some of the creatures were torn away from Peter. He was able to use the surprised reaction of the remaining creatures to kick one hard in the stomach, and web another in the face. A few were still attacking him but he was able to get up and fight them off. Together, Spiderman and Deadpool knocked the creatures out (with a bit of stabbing from DP) and Peter tied them together, and called the police to their location.

Peter let out an exhausted sigh and lowered himself to his hands and knees. His head had suddenly grown very light and the pain all over his body had made an appearance as his adrenaline crashed. Wade, who was checking that the creatures were securely tied up, noticed the quiet hero and turned around. He quickly rushed over to kneel beside him, putting a gentle hand on his back.

“Peter? Hey man, you okay? Talk to me baby boy...” Wade tried.

Peter slowly pulled his mask off and let his head fall toward, brown moppy hair falling over his forehead. He heaved our deep, pained breathes, trying to keep his vision from going black. His attempts were apparently for nothing however, as his eyes rolled back into his head and his arms went limp under him, letting his body pitch forward.

Wade was caught off guard when Peter suddenly turned noodle and fell forward. Wade barely saved the boy from a face full of concrete as he caught him. Adjusting their position, Wade twisted Peter’s body so he was half laying on the ground, half laying sideways on Wades lap, one arm cradling his head. Taking off a glove, Wade felt for a pulse and his breath, and felt immense relief when he found both. He the wiggled an arm under the boys legs and stood, carrying him bridal style. He held Peter’s mask in one hand as Peter’s face was nestled in the crook of his neck. Quickly holding the boy up with one arm, he used his other to open a latch on his belt, and pushed the button, teleporting the two away.

-

Arriving in his apartment, Wade doesn’t hesitate and laid Peter down on his semi clean sofa. He adjusted the pillow under the boys head, making sure he was comfortable. Running a gentle hand through Peter’s curly, sweaty mess, Wade was filled with a surge of warmth and protectiveness for the boy. Peter had done the big identity reveal a few months back, stating his name was Peter Parker and he was 19. As soon as the mask was off, Wade just knew. Getting to know Spidey through the years and becoming friends, Wade grew to love his humour and his selflessness and his good morals. It just wasn’t until the mask and age was revealed that those feelings were confirmed. 

After admiring the gentle features of the boy, Wade snapped out of his daze and quickly got the first aid kit. He cleaned the dozens of slices that the creatures had given him. Some were deeper and more ragged than others, and some needed stitches. Thankfully he discovered no bite marks on Peter, so the fear of Peter turning into one of those things lessened substantially. He was also thankful that the boy was so worn out that he stayed blissfully unconscious through Wades nursing. 

He finished cleaning, stitching, and wrapping the boy up in about 40 minutes. The worst of his injuries were deep jagged cuts across his chest, down his back, and one down his hairline. He wrapped his head in a thin layer of gauze, leaving tufts of brown hair visible below and on top. The rest of the wounds were relatively superficial. After stripping the boy down the his boxers, Wade had pulled one of his hoodies over Peter since the boy was shivering, and pulled a blanket up and over his chest. After all his work was done, Wade sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch Peter was on, and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

-

*pat*

Wade blinked his eyes open wearily and looked around the burry apartment slowly. Something touched his head. What the-

*pat* *pat*

Wade tensed when his the contact returned. He turned quickly and came face to face with an awake Peter, who had one hand hovering over Wades bare head. Keeping a straight face with his eyes locked with the Merc’s, he lowed his hand and patted his head again.

*pat* *pat*

They both stared at each other with poker faces before breaking out in a fit of giggles. After a few minutes of laughter, Peter leaned back against the couch and snuggled into the blanket. Wade turned full around and knelt beside the couch.

“Hey Spidey! How ya feeling?”

Peter smiled tiredly and answered, “Been better but been worse.” He then switched his gaze to the side, his cheeks turning a little pink, and spoke again. “Thanks.. for you know saving me.” He then looked up to meet Wades eyes, which just seemed full of pure affection, causing Peter to blush even more.

“Couldn’t have my favourite spider getting too hurt out there now could I?” He said with a smirk, then changed topic.  
“You in any pain? Need meds? Oh, you must be so hungry, lemme go make some oatmeal while you rest your little head here.” Wade said, getting up, giving Peter’s head a gentle pat, and made his way to the kitchen.

Peter was no stranger to Wades apartment. There had been many Mario Kart battles and deep talks here. They preferred his place as opposed to Peter’s since his was practically empty save for the uni homework scattered everywhere and the cans of soup in the cupboards. Wades place was much more homey anyway.

Peter sunk in to the couch, remembering that when he went to battle the creatures, it was Friday, meaning it was sometime in the weekend now. At least he didn’t have to worry about missing classes on top of all this. As he shifted a bit, he felt the sharp sting of the injuries but ignored them. They’d heal themselves soon enough.

Wade came skipping out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl and a smile. It made Peter smile, watching this murderous assassin dance around so comfortably. The man wore nothing but a tee shirt and sweats. After a lot of convincing, he finally believed Peter when he said the scars didn’t bother him, and that he actually liked them. He liked everything about wade. His protectiveness, selflessness bubbly personality, crude humour, everything. He watched with a gentle smile as Wade placed the warm bowl in his lap and handed him a spoon.

“Here ya go baby boy! I sprinkled a little cinnamon in it just for you.” Wade said with a wink, causing Peter to turn pink.

“Thanks.” He said before digging in. 

It was really good. Like REALLY good. Maybe that was because he hadn’t eaten for like a day, but still. He was thankful.

After finishing the food, Wade took the bowl and spoon back to the kitchen. While he was gone, Peter shifted to the side carefully, so he was sitting up against the backrest of the couch. When Wade, who was humming More Than Words Can Say by Alias, came back, Peter patted the couch beside him. Wades face lit up and he plopped down, mindful of Peter’s injuries. 

Peter suddenly became a little nervous. He felt his face heat up a bit.

“T-Thanks for everything Wade.” He said, turning to face him.

Wade had a gentle smile on his lips. “Sure thing baby boy, I lov-“ he quickly snapped his mouth shut and turned his face away, frozen.

Peter’s heart picked up a bit and carefully, he took Wades face in his hand and turned it back to face him. 

“I love you too.” He whispered, before leaning in and closing the space between them.

As their lips met, Wade sat shocked for a split second, before bringing a hand up to cup Peter’s face and deepen the kiss. Their lips moved in sync perfectly and soon their tongues began swirling and dancing together. 

After a moment or two, Wade gently leaned back while keeping their lips together. Soon, he was laying down with Peter on top of him, straddling his hips. The heavy makeout session continued with gentle hands roaming over Peter’s uninjured parts while Peters stayed latched to his neck. 

After what felt like hours of passionate making out, Peter pulled away with a tired, happy smile. He leaned down to peck Wades lips before laying down to rest on the Merc’s chest. Wade had on a goofy smile as he shut his eyes and began petting Peter’s hair. After maybe ten minutes, Peter was snoring quietly and Wades hand came to rest on his back, Peter’s head nestled just below his chin. He leaned down and took a long smell of the boys sweet hair before kissing it and whispering, “I love you so much Peter.”

With that, Wade gently gripped Peter’s snoozing form a little tighter and drifted into sleep, smiling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoiyyeeed:)) Spideypool forever.


End file.
